Who am I without you?
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: De toutes leurs vies passées, de tous ces changements qu'il lui avait imposé, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en ressortir aussi dépité. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Fin possible de Aching heart.


Et troisième os de la série. Dernier d'ailleurs. Et non ce n'est pas un lemon finalement. En fait, on m'a fait découvrir une musique que j'ai trouvé si jolie et si triste que je l'ai passée en boucle en écrivant l'os et du coup... ça a fait quelque chose de tout doux.

Et on peut aussi le lire sans avoir connaissance des deux autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Enjoy!

* * *

La nouvelle destination de Bookman avait été choisie depuis longtemps. Ils étaient maintenant serveurs dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville, à l'affut des connivences d'un noble vicié soupçonné de préparer un coup d'État. Le vieil homme avait déjà fait quelques recherches actives sur le sujet. Leur cible était un brokeur pur qui allait jusqu'à semer le désespoir dans son sillage pour s'attirer le soutien du comte dans sa folle entreprise. Le goût du pouvoir était sans doute la chose la plus effrayante en ce monde.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu regardait tristement par la fenêtre de leur petite mansarde. C'était frustrant de continuer à travailler pour la congrégation de l'ombre alors qu'il n'aurait plus la chance de revoir ses anciens compagnons. Et pas question pour lui d'entrer en contact avec eux. Bookman l'en interdisait et c'était lui qui gérait absolument toutes les remontés et descentes d'information.

C'était amusant d'une certaine façon. Il croyait tout simplement pouvoir faire comme autrefois et repartir sur une nouvelle vie sans regrets. Il l'avait fait tellement souvent déjà! Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation qui le démangeait, remuant ses entrailles, faisant chaque battement de cœur douloureux.

« Lavi » avait finalement réussi à prendre le dessus sur toutes ses autres identités et le futur bookman impassible était mort au profit d'un jeune homme qui découvrait les joies d'une séparation. Absolument réjouissant.

_ Exa! Va me chercher nos uniformes à la blanchisserie. Ça te dégourdira les jambes.

Le rouquin se leva de sa chaise et descendit sans grande hâte dans la rue, trainant les pattes, suivit des yeux par Bookman.

De toutes leurs vies passées, de tous ces changement qu'il lui avait imposé, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en ressortir aussi dépité. Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Le vieil homme n'avait droit qu'à des yeux de chiens battu à longueur de journée, des soupirs et des hochements de tête sans conviction. Oh ça, il lui obéissait enfin. Et pourtant, Bookman venait à en regretter les blagues stupides de son apprenti. Elles avaient cessé sitôt leur départ définitif de la congrégation.

Parfois, il le surprenait à observer mélancoliquement leurs manteaux d'exorcistes qu'il avait décidé de conserver. Ils étaient un pass bien utile.

Le vieil homme s'accordait à reconnaître qu'il regrettait sa décision. Il s'était tant attaché à ce petit qu'il se surprenait à vouloir lui rendre sa liberté. Il soupira. Lui aussi avait commencé à se détourner de la voie des bookman finalement. Bien, en ce cas là, pourquoi ne pas faire un pari? Si jamais Lavi parvenait tout de même à revoir un membre de la congrégation, alors ils y retourneraient. Et cette fois, il le laissera choisir le chemin qu'il désirait suivre.

Bookman observait son petit fils par le carreau sale. Le jeune homme se confondait dans la foule passant sur la petit place d'un pas assez lent et semblait réfléchir. Tout du moins, en apparence absent.

Le vieil homme eu un petit sourire. Il avait déjà perdu la partie. En contre-bas, dans l'ombre de la boulangerie se tenait un garçon encapuchonné. Son manteau noir et blanc était reconnaissable entre tous. Allen avait donc eu la force de venir le chercher jusqu'ici... Il regarda le jeune homme courir pour se jeter au cou de son ainé et détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement roses, préférant préparer une partie de leur bagages, leur laissant l'intimité de leurs retrouvailles. Et puis, il lui fallait aussi trouver un lit pour le maudit. Il comptait tout de même achever cette mission avant de retourner à la congrégation de l'ombre. Il lui fallait consigner cela dans les archives. Alors, comme il se doutait que le blandinet refuserait de repartir la bouche en cœur, il lui proposerait de se joindre à eux. Nul doute que la bienséance du maudit ferait illusion parfaite.

Néanmoins, il était curieux de savoir comment son apprenti allait lui répondre à son retour.

L'intimité des retrouvailles? En pleine rue, oui oui. A heure de grand passage? Aussi. Mais Allen s'en fichait éperdument. Ils n'étaient que deux inconnus faisant partie d'une foule après tout. Et surtout, avoir passé une bonne semaine à écumer la ville, sachant que Lavi s'y trouvait, sans parvenir à trouver le moindre indice lui avait été suffisamment pénible.

A peine avait-il reconnu la silhouette tant aimée parmi la foule qu'il avait couru sans réfléchir. Le maudit s'était jeté dans les bras du roux et s'était mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sans plus attendre. Les lents battements de son cœur s'animaient d'une quiétude légèrement douloureuse, sûrement muée par l'attente de leur séparation.

Surprit par la douceur des lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes, le roux se recula un peu pour détailler l'inconnu à cette odeur si familière. Son œil s'écarquilla d'étonnement et retrouva peu à peu son pétillement malicieux, à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Il porta sa main sur la joue du garçon agrippé à lui et caressa les courbes enfantines de son visage. Allen ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douceur des gestes de son ainé. Son doux sourire traduisait son bien-être.

_ Allen...

A l'appel de son nom, plus soupiré que prononcé, il rouvrit ses yeux cajoleurs sur le borgne, lui faisant rater un battement. Le corps de Lavi se réchauffait au contact du sien. Son désir semblait revenir d'un long sommeil. Il était là. Bien là. Lui dont il avait souhaité se faire détester pour que son absence ne lui soit pas insupportable. Lui qu'il avait fait pleurer volontairement, le laissant seul après lui avoir craché au visage des mots impitoyables. Lui qui était parvenu à briser ses résolutions, et pour qui il avait voulu laisser un adieu moins cruel.

Il l'avait compris. Allen avait absolument tout deviné de ses intentions et n'avait pas tenu rigueur de ses derniers actes à son adresse, devinant l'amertume qui déchirait son âme. Quel idiot.. Il avait bien vu que le blandinet tenait énormément à lui. Et c'était pour cela qu'il devait chaque jour se retenir, ne pas aller trop loin pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais imaginer qu'il puisse être amoureux de lui... Dans ce cas, il lui avait fait encore plus de mal que ce qu'il ne pensait.

Se rappelant la détresse du maudit ce jour là, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, se serrant encore plus contre le corps plus petit, nichant la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il respira son odeur, tremblant de tous ses membres, s'excusant encore et encore, répétant son nom inlassablement. Allen sentit quelque chose de froid couler dans son cou et passa sa main dans les cheveux du borgne, effleurant les mèches dans un geste rassurant.

Lavi se redressa pour quérir doucement ses lèvres, n'allant pas plus loin qu'un tendre baiser à son tour. Ils sentaient tout les deux la tristesse que l'un et l'autre avait éprouvé tout ce temps par ce simple contact, l'effaçant d'un même trait de leurs cœur. Le plus âgé des deux rendit le baiser de plus en plus profond, quémandant l'entrée d'un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui entrouvrit immédiatement la bouche, laissant passer la langue conquérante qui voulait jouer avec la sienne.

En rompant leur baiser, ils découvrirent avec amusement pour l'un, qui avait retrouvé de sa superbe, et gêne pour l'autre qu'ils étaient le centre d'intérêt de pas mal de monde sur la place, dont une petite fille qui les observait la bouche grand ouverte. Lavi lui servit un sourire malicieux avant de prendre Allen par la main, l'embrassant espièglement sur la joue, et de l'entrainer dans une rue adjacente. La petite tira le bas de la robe de sa mère qui ne parvenait pas à décoller son regard étonné du couple qui s'en allait.

_ Maman, maman! Les deux garçons ils se sont embrassés!

_ J'ai vu ma chérie. J'ai vu.

Plutôt que de rentrer tout de suite affronter la probable colère de son grand père, Lavi avait profité de sa journée avec Allen. Le beau temps ne s'était pas maintenu et ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés piégés dans un café où ils avaient passé la majorité de leur après-midi, le plus jeune enchainant glace sur glace sous l'œil amusé de son ainé. D'ailleurs, Lavi était sûr qu'il avait au moins fait deux fois le tour de tout ce qui était sur la carte. Entre deux cuillères, le maudit lui contait les détails de son parcourt. C'était incroyable de le voir aussi bavard.

Ils avaient profité d'une accalmie pour retourner à la vieille bâtisse. Fermant la porte avec le plus de discrétion possible, Lavi fit signe à Allen de monter les escaliers dans le silence le plus complet, gravissant les marches juste derrière lui. Il faisait une grimace au moindre grincement provoqué. Pour la discrétion, ils pouvaient repasser.

Au moment même où le roux posait sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, les faisant sursauter d'effroi.

_ Alors? demanda Bookman, les bras croisés, fermement ancré au beau milieu du passage.

Il était fier de son petit effet, voyant son disciple estomaqué bégayer en tentant de s'expliquer. Ricanant intérieurement, il décida de le laisser patauger encore un peu, invitant Allen à entrer. Même en connaissant déjà la réponse, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche et pouvoir constater par lui-même la volonté dont il allait faire preuve.

Lavi se gratta la tête, un peu anxieux, fuyant au départ le regard du vieil homme.

_ Bon... Écoute grand-père, je... je veux retourner à la congrégation. Tous ces jours passés auprès des autres m'ont changés. Pour la première fois, je sens avoir trouvé ma place en ce monde. Ils sont petit à petit devenu ma famille et je voudrais vivre auprès d'eux. Laisse-moi rester un exorciste encore un peu.

_ C'est hors de question. la réponse de Bookman était sèche et claquait comme une sentence aux oreilles du rouquin. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé le courage d'affronter ses désirs en face et de s'imposer contre ses décisions, il ne cèderait pas.

Immédiatement, il poussa Allen à la porte. C'était maintenant ou jamais que Lavi devait réagir.

Et justement, Lavi saisit brusquement le blandinet par le bras, se plaçant devant lui dans une attitude protectrice. Il avait enfin l'audace de s'affirmer, oubliant la peur de mettre le vieil homme définitivement en colère. Peu lui importait de repartir immédiatement sans jamais le revoir à présent. Il posa son regard ferme dans les yeux de Bookman, résolu, sa voix assurée prononçant chaque mot posément.

_ Je deviendrais exorciste, que tu le veuille ou non. Et je ne quitterais plus Allen.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je l'aime.

Un silence gêné prit place, pendant lequel le visage de Lavi se décomposait face au sourire vainqueur du vieil homme, ravi de constater qu'il faisait enfin preuve de maturité. Le roux porta une main à son front, dépité, son cadet accroché à lui se penchant pour voir son expression, interrogatif.

_ C'est ce que tu attendais n'est ce pas?

_ De quoi parle-tu? demanda innocemment Bookman en retournant à ces occupations.

_ Raah! Tu te fiche de moi en plus!

Le hoquet cynique de Bookman en disait long. Il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu de temps en temps.

_ Au fait. Tu as pensé à prendre nos uniformes?

_ Ah meeeeerde!

Lavi couru jusqu'à la porte, embrassant Allen sur le front avant de partir.

_ Je reviens tout de suite.

Ils entendirent une cavalcade dans l'escalier et la porte claquer.

_ Mais... il est tard... tout doit être fermé à cette heure-ci.

_ Laisse-le va. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Et viens plutôt t'assoir que je t'explique ce que tu vas faire.

Finalement, Lavi devait mûrir encore un peu.

* * *

Que j'aime cette fin. Même Bookman chambre Lavi. Mouah ah ah!... hum hum. Pardon.

Donc, à peluche pour de nouvelles aventures!


End file.
